This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 11-307346, filed Oct. 28, 1999; and No. 2000-222768, filed Jul. 24, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized by a control section for controlling a power supply for an ultrasonic scope.
To facilitate downsizing, adding functions at low cost, etc., a so-called PC base (Personal Computer base) ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is now being developed, in which the functions of a conventional coordinate conversion circuit, interpolation circuit, controller, etc. are executed using a computer board.
In the prior art, when attaching or detaching an ultrasonic scope or an ultrasonic probe to or from a diagnostic apparatus, it should be noted that the apparatus is turned off in order to prevent breakage of a circuit in the apparatus.
However, the PC base ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus generally requires a lot of time until it shifts to a diagnosis enabled state after it is turned on. If the apparatus is turned off to exchange a scope or a probe for a new one while it executes a diagnosis, the diagnosis is interrupted for a long time.
It is the object of the invention to provide an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, which prevents an apparatus main body and an ultrasonic scope incorporated therein from breakage of a circuit when attaching or detaching the ultrasonic scope to or from the apparatus main body, and which reduces the time required for exchanging scopes, i.e. the downtime of a diagnosis.
The invention claimed in claim 1 provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus comprising: a casing; a power supply section; an ultrasonic scope having a connector at an end thereof and adapted to transmit and receive an ultrasonic wave; a connector section provided at the casing to which the connector of the ultrasonic scope is detachably attached; an auxiliary switch for allowing and interrupting supply of power from the power supply section to the connector section; and ultrasonic signal processing means for supplying the ultrasonic scope with an ultrasonic wave and processing an echo signal of the ultrasonic wave when power is supplied to the connector section.
The above structure prevents the apparatus main body and the ultrasonic scope from breakage of a circuit when attaching or detaching the ultrasonic scope to or from the apparatus main body, and reduces the time required for exchanging scopes, i.e. the downtime of a diagnosis.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.